The First Time
by LoveIsAzureBlue
Summary: The title says it all - it's Ron and Hermione's "first time." Rated M for a reason but very romantic. Oneshot. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.**

The First Time

It had been a wonderful day.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting around a table in the Burrow's garden, chatting amiably while Ron and Harry casually played a game of Wizard's Chess. They had all just enjoyed a sumptuous celebratory feast, compliments of Mrs. Weasley, in honor of Hermione and Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts earlier that afternoon. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had decorated the garden with colorful streamers and magical balloons that changed at varying intervals into the Hogwarts animals - a lion, a raven, a badger and even the Slytherin snake. A picnic table that ran the length of the garden had been set up to accommodate the large number of guests in attendance which included the entire Weasley clan, George's new girlfriend Angelina, Neville, Hagrid, Harry, Hermione and Hermione's parents.

After the feast, and a great deal of celebratory pudding and butter beer, Bill, Fleur and their newest family addition, a baby daughter named Victoire, disapparated back to Shell Cottage. Hagrid and Neville took their leave at that time as well. A short time later, George departed with Angelina. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Percy, and Charlie (who were both staying at the Burrow for the night) were gathered in the Weasley's sitting room, engaged in light-hearted conversation.

Hermione could not remember ever feeling as happy as she was at that moment. She had received Outstanding marks in all her NEWTS, and had actually received a standing ovation from her fellow Hogwarts students when her name was called to receive her diploma during the ceremony. Hermione, who was quite used to being scoffed at and mocked by her fellow students for her propensity to be a "know it all", found this outpouring of affection almost more than she could bear, and she began sobbing in earnest when a teary-eyed Professor McGonagall handed her the rolled-up piece of parchment that declared her a Hogwarts Graduate. Hermione's day had only become better when just before she sat down to dinner, Ron pulled her aside and presented her with a beautiful, heart-shaped, sapphire charm dangling from a silver chain. Hermione had started crying as Ron fastened it round her neck, kissed her passionately, and whispered "I love you" in her ear. Throughout dinner, Hermione's hand kept flitting to her chest to affectionately caress Ron's gift.

After dinner, when Hermione's parents and Ron's family had adjourned inside, Hermione transfigured the long picnic table into the smaller one which the foursome was now gathered around. Ron was losing spectacularly at his game of chess with Harry thanks in large part to the fact that Hermione's hand was caressing Ron's back and neck seductively while she chatted with Ginny about the day's events. Harry's Knight was just putting Ron's King in check for the second time when the back door opened and out stepped a laughing Mr. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione! You never told me your Dad knew about Muggle automobiles!" Mr. Weasley said, smiling at Hermione. "We've just been having the most wonderful conversation about how brakes work! Absolutely fascinating!"

Hermione's dad winked at her as Mrs. Weasley came out onto the back porch, carrying a basket of leftover pastries and puddings. She handed the basket to a grateful Mrs. Granger with a smile and the two women embraced.

"Are you leaving for the night then?" Hermione asked standing and walking over to her parents, Ron following close behind.

"Yes, we're tuckered and we have quite the busy day tomorrow. Arthur's going to escort us back to the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione's father said, embracing Hermione in a one armed squeeze and kissing her on the top of the head. She walked with him to the front gate as Arthur held out his wand hand to summon the Knight Bus. It arrived within moments.

"Now, don't forget to meet us at the Three Broomsticks at ten." Mrs. Granger said giving Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Our plane leaves at noon."

Ron let out a low, barely audible groan at Mrs. Granger's words. Hermione was to depart the following day for a month long holiday with her parents, a departure that Ron was not looking forward to.

"I promise, I won't be late." Hermione said hugging her mum and dad. The Granger's congratulated Ginny again, shook hands with Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's before being led onto the Knight Bus by Mr. Weasley. With a loud grinding of gears, they were off.

"Your parents are absolutely lovely Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, beaming. "I hope Arthur wasn't annoying them with all his questions about the Muggle world."

"I'm sure my Mum and Dad found it all very amusing. I can tell they had a great time. Thanks Molly." Hermione said giving her a hug.

"Not at all dear!" Molly replied stifling a yawn. "My goodness, look at the time. I think I'll get ready to turn in for the night. Arthur should be back soon."

Mrs. Weasley bid everyone goodnight and went back into the house. A few moments later, with a pop, Mr. Weasley apparated onto the back steps. He assured Hermione that her parents got to the Inn alright and said goodnight.

"I think I'm going to turn in too." Ginny said, standing and stretching. "Harry, you want to come up with me?"

"Yeah." Harry replied a little too quickly.

Ron's ears turned slightly pink and Hermione smiled furtively as Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist.

"Well...Goodnight guys." Harry said, walking into the house, his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Hermione chuckled.

"I don't even want to know." Ron said, shaking his head and taking a seat on the garden swing. Hermione sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron put his arm around her.

"So... tomorrow huh?" He said after a few moments silence. The sadness was all too evident in his voice.

Hermione lovingly fingered the charm on her chest.

"It's only for a few weeks." Hermione said, trying not to let her voice break. "It's not like we haven't been apart before."

"A month, Hermione. You'll be gone a whole month! And I don't remember the last time we went an entire month without seeing each other!" Ron replied.

Hermione had to admit, he had a point. Since Hermione was of age and such an outstanding student, she was permitted to go into Hogsmeade Village as often as she pleased. As such, she often met Ron and Harry there for dinner during the last year, and spent almost every school Holiday with Ron. She had spent Christmas at the Burrow and, during the Easter holiday, Ron accompanied Hermione to her parent's house for the week.

Hermione was finding it difficult to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. The truth was that, as much as she wanted to spend time on holiday with her parents, her love for Ron was making leaving for even this short amount of time excruciating.

"I'll write to you everyday." Hermione said, her voice cracking.

Ron brought his other hand to her chin and propped Hermione's head up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, tasting her tears. Trying to keep the burning in his throat in check, he took Hermione's hand and got up from the swing, pulling her up with him.

"C'mon. Let's go for a walk. If this is our last night together for a month, I'm not going to sit here and let you get sleepy." He said playfully.

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand out of the gate and began a slow meander up the hill, their wands held out before them lighting the way. It was a brilliant early summer night. The moon was full, the stars were shining, and a very light, cool breeze played in the air, carrying with it the smell of summer jasmine and lilacs. The pair walked in near silence for almost half an hour before stopping beneath a grove of oak trees. The ground here was soft so Hermione suggested that they sit for a bit. She waved her wand and conjured two fluffy cottony blankets out of midair.

"When did you learn to do that?" Ron asked astounded.

"Honestly Ron, I just got Outstanding marks in all my NEWTS. I've picked up quite a few new tricks this year at Hogwarts." She said smiling, smoothing out the blankets.

"Hmm. What kind of tricks?" Ron replied, a sly smile on his lips. Hermione laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. Ron grabbed her round the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. There was a fire in this kiss, a heat that seemed to grow in intensity as Ron backed Hermione up against one of the trees and pressed himself to her. She reciprocated his desire, pulling him to her, feeling his hardness pressing against her pelvis. She pulled the wand that he was still holding out of his hand and let it fall to the ground along with hers. They were plunged into moonlit shadows.

Without a second thought, Hermione's hands grasped the bottom of Ron's T-shirt and she pulled it over his head. They continued kissing as if there had been no interruption, their breathing becoming quick as Ron fumbled with the buttons on the front of Hermione's blouse. His hands were trembling as he undid the last one and slid her blouse off, revealing the white lacy bra underneath which covered her full breasts. His lips traced down her jaw and stopped at her neck. She trembled and tilted her head back, closing her eyes in ecstasy at the feel of his hot breath against her throat.

They had never been quite this far before, had never had a real opportunity to get past "second base", and both their hearts raced with anticipation, desire and nerves. But it felt so right to be with each other right here, right now.

Ron's hands slid down Hermione's back and found the zipper to her skirt. He slowly slid it down and let the skirt drop off her hips as he kissed her shoulder. His lips broke away from her skin for a moment to steal a glance at her scantily clad body. Hermione blushed as Ron's eyes stole over her and he smiled. _My God, she's beautiful,_ he thought as Hermione pressed her lips to his again. Her trembling hands fumbled with the button and zipper on the front of his jeans but she finally managed to undo them and his pants slid to the ground. Ron stepped out of them and pulled Hermione down onto one of the blankets she had conjured. He settling himself gently on top of her and tenderly kissed her neck, her eyes, her cheeks, before finding her lips once more. The realization of how close they were, of what was about to happen, made Hermione tremble with longing.

"You're cold." Ron said, taking her shivering to be an effect of the cool night air. He pulled the second cotton blanket that Hermione had conjured over them and smiled down at her.

Hermione embraced Ron around his neck and kissed him hungrily. He returned in kind. Their bodies rubbed against each other, separated by only their underwear. Hermione arched her back, letting Ron's fingers clumsily undo the clasp of her bra. He pulled it away and his lips dropped to her breasts, kissing, exploring and teasing. Hermione moaned in ecstasy, wanting more. Using her hands, and then her toes, she pulled off Ron's boxer shorts. Ron looked up at her and smiled slyly. His lips and tongue explored her body, inching lower and lower. She felt Ron kiss her stomach just below her belly button and his hands slowly pulled down her lacy white panties. She gasped in surprise when she felt his lips move even lower. She had fantasized about her first time (always with Ron) but never imagined how good it would feel when his tongue started exploring her most intimate areas. Hermione threaded her hands in his hair and moaned. Her breath was fast and tremulous.

"Ron…" she whispered, unhidden desire in her voice. Taking the hint, Ron slowly ascended, his lips kissing her skin every few inches on his way up before finding her lips. She tasted a salty sweetness in his kiss and licked his lips gently with the tip of her tongue. Ron smiled and looked into Hermione's eyes. She was looking back at him with such longing, it made him actually ache to feel himself inside of her.

In another moment, they were one. Hermione gasped as Ron entered her. He was still for a moment, looking in her eyes, making sure she was okay. She nodded at him in encouragement, a soft smile on her lips, and encircled her legs around his as he began to move slowly, gently and a little awkwardly. Ron couldn't help feeling somewhat clumsy and self-conscious being that he had never done this before. He wanted nothing more than to please Hermione in every way possible. She seemed to see that in his expression. Hermione smiled reassuringly and pulled Ron's lips to hers, rolling them over so that she was on top. She didn't know what she was doing either, but instinct took over and she was soon moving her body back and forth on top of him in such a way that it felt like an electric current was running through her. All their self-conscious doubts melted away as both their breathing became heavy with pleasure and little moans of ecstasy escaped Hermione's lips. As her breathing became faster, Ron rolled back over on top and continued moving in the rhythm that Hermione had established. He felt himself getting close to climax, but sensed that Hermione was closer. Hermione encircled his waist with her legs and arched her back, deepening him into her. She gasped, and panted in time to his movement. Finally, with a cry of climactic pleasure, she let go. Ron quickly followed.

They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their high, their sweaty bodies entwined in a lover's embrace. Ron repositioned himself and laid his head down on Hermione's breast. He could hear her racing heartbeat returning to normal. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and caressed his hair with her hands. Ron held her tightly, wanting to stay like that forever, knowing with one hundred percent certainty that this was the only women he had ever, and would ever, love. Neither of them spoke. They didn't feel like they needed to. Everything they felt for each other was shared in what they had just done.

Sometime in the course of the night, they fell asleep holding each other. It was nearly dawn when Ron awoke and glanced at his watch. He didn't want to leave this place, didn't want Hermione to leave his arms, but he knew there would be a lot of awkward questions if he and Hermione walked in after his mum was awake. Reluctantly, Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek to wake her. She stirred, but did not open her eyes.

" 'mione?" Ron whispered in her ear, kissing it as he did so.

"Hmm?" Hermione groaned, spooning herself closer to Ron. He tried to keep himself from getting aroused, but it was difficult as they were both still naked.

"We have to go back." Ron said, pushing the hair off of Hermione's face.

"No. Why?" She mumbled, turning over and wearily opening her eyes. She glanced at the light coming over the horizon and groaned.

"My mum will kill us if we come stumbling in if she's awake. She'll figure it out, you know." Ron said, sitting up. He began pulling his clothes back on.

Hermione yawned and stretched. She sat up, modestly holding the blanket up over her exposed breasts.

"Could you hand me my clothes?" She asked Ron, slightly pink in the cheeks. Ron handed her the clothes that were lying in piles around the makeshift bed. He thought she was being silly in her shyness. He, after all, thought she was beautiful. None-the-less, he tried his best not to ogle her as she got dressed.

A short time later, after sharing another few minutes of passionate snogging, they began walking back to the Burrow, hand in hand again. They didn't speak, but every few minutes, stopped to kiss. They were nearly to the Burrow when their snogging escalated and, without thinking about anything but each other, they made love again under the cover of a lone Oak tree. This stop was reckless to say the least. The sun had nearly fully risen by the time they crept into the Burrow's garden. Ron opened the back door a fraction of an inch and looked around. There was no sign of Molly and the house was silent.

As quietly as they could, Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs. Ron opened the door to his bedroom, glanced inside to make sure Harry was still sleeping, and pulled Hermione in after him. They kissed for another few minutes until they heard footsteps below. Molly had just gotten up.

"I better go." Hermione said. She kissed Ron once again and, quietly as possible, and left the room.

*

"Well?" Ginny's voice made Hermione jump as she was closing the bedroom door and she stifled a startled cry.

"Merlin's Beard Ginny, you scared the hell out of me!" Hermione whispered agitatedly as she began to change into her pajamas. She glanced at the clock. It was almost 6:00 in the morning. Despite having little sleep the night before, she didn't feel tired.

"You didn't answer my question." Ginny said slyly.

"You didn't ask one." Hermione replied, climbing into her bed. Ginny sat up.

"Don't play dumb with me Miss Outstanding Newt. You know what I want to know." Ginny whispered loudly.

Hermione sighed and smiled.

"Yes." she said.

"Yes? Yes you know what I want to ask you, or yes, you and my big brother slept together?" Ginny asked, getting annoyed with Hermione's cryptic answers.

"Yes, we spent the night together." Hermione replied.

Ginny gasped and stared at Hermione wide eyed.

"And?" she asked.

Hermione turned on her side and looked at Ginny.

"It was... wonderful." Hermione breathed.

"Really?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Oh Ginny, it was so romantic, out under the stars. And Ron was just so... gentle and loving and..."

"Ok, that's enough. I really don't need details on my _brother's_ skills in bed." Ginny laughed. "Though, I have to admit, I am a bit proud."

Hermione chuckled and yawned, finally feeling exhaustion steeling over her.

"You better get some sleep. Mum will probably be in here waking us up in about an hour." Ginny said.

Hermione lay back down.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, have you and Harry...?"

Ginny smiled.

"Oh yeah. When we were all still at Hogwarts." she said.

Hermione shook her head in unsurprised amusement, and closed her eyes. Ron's face danced before her as she drifted off to sleep.

*

Harry woke to the sound of Ron's bedroom door creaking open and the whispered voices of Ron and Hermione in the doorway. He reached over to the nightstand for his glasses and slipped them on in time to see his two friends locked in an embrace. There was a hint of dawn light coming in through the window but Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were wearing the same clothes that they had worn to dinner the previous night. After what seemed like several minutes of snogging, Hermione and Ron broke apart and said goodnight. As Ron shuffled over to his bed, Harry noticed he was smiling in a rather dreamy way, as if he had just inhaled Amortentia potion.

"Are you just coming in?" Harry asked. Ron jumped.

"Oh, sorry mate, I didn't mean to wake you." Ron said. Ron glanced at the door and smiled when he heard the door to Ginny's room softly open and close.

Comprehension flooded Harry's mind as he watched Ron change into his pajamas, still looking like he had just swallowed a very strong love potion.

"Merlin's Beard! Did you and Hermione..." He swallowed. "Did you spend the night with her?" Harry asked, shooting up in bed, not caring how rude he was for asking.

Ron smiled slyly as he climbed into his bed. Ron looked over at Harry and nodded, a silly grin on his face.

"No way! Where?" Harry asked, wondering if he was overstepping his bounds in asking. He could not help it though. This was big! His two best friends had... slept together.

"You know that hill with the grove of oak trees that's a bit outside the Burrow?" Ron asked, still grinning stupidly.

"Yeah..." Harry replied, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, after everyone went to bed, Hermione and I went for a walk - 'cause, you know, it was such a warm night and we won't be seeing each other for a while. Anyway, we stopped under the trees for a little rest and Hermione conjured up a few blankets, and... well... one thing led to another." Ron fell quiet and smiled up at the ceiling.

Harry smiled too and shook his head in disbelief. He settled himself back into his bed and looked over at Ron, wondering if he should ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. Throwing caution to the wind, he looked over at Ron, who still looked like he was in a dream state.

"So...how was it?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed and his smile widened. "Brilliant!"


End file.
